Ostatni bal (tytuł na razie roboczy)
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Cal po raz kolejny zostaje oskarżony o przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił, tym razem jednak stawka jest o wiele wyższa! Tajemnice, miłość i nienawiść - zbliża się ostatni bal Calibana Dal Salana


**A/N: Wpadłam na ten pomysł z siostrą już jakiś czas temu, ale dopiero teraz ubrałam go w słowa. Zachciało się angstu i dramy... XD**

* * *

 _Cal_

Księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur, gdy dotarłem na teren Cesarskiego Pałacu. Ten olbrzymi kompleks łączący jednocześnie biura najważniejszych urzędników i prywatne komnaty władców Omois otoczony był potężną barierą magii. Zawsze jednak potrafiłem się przez nią przedostać, nie tylko dlatego, że jako bohater Cesarstwa miałem nieograniczony wstęp na teren zamku, ale po prostu wiedziałem, jak uporać się z tym rodzajem magii.

W oddali zamajaczyła jedna z wież, w jej najwyższym oknie migotało słabe, błękitne światło. Cel mojej krótkiej podróży nie był już daleki. Wtapiając się między cienie, zacząłem przemieszczać się wzdłuż zewnętrznych ścian kompleksu. Po kilku minutach dotarłem pod wieżę. Wtedy, z obawy przed zauważeniem, naciągnąłem na siebie płaszcz kamuflujący, a następnie wspiąłem się po kamiennych blokach. Ułatwienie stanowiły liczne pnącza winorośli i wiciokrzewu.

Gdy wymacałem dłonią parapet, podciągnąłem się i przeskoczyłem na twardą, marmurową posadzkę. Pochodnie, mające się niedługo wypalić, skrzyły się niebieskim światłem. Dotarłem na miejsce. Nagle usłyszałem szelest, którego zwykły śmiertelnik nie usłyszałby wcale. Wyczulony na tego rodzaju odgłosy uśmiechnąłem się.

-Wiem, że chowasz się za tą kolumną, Taro.

Zza filaru wyszła młoda, blondwłosa kobieta. Jej krótka, szkarłatno-złota suknia wyglądała na niezbyt odpowiednią na chłodne noce tej pory roku.

-Jednak przyszedłeś.

-Jak mógłbym tego nie zrobić? Byłbym głupcem, gdybym się nie pojawił- powiedziałem, zbliżając się do niej wolnym krokiem. Ściągnąłem z siebie płaszcz i szybkim, płynnym ruchem otuliłem nim ukochaną.

Wtuliła się w materiał.

-Ciepły. Zupełnie jak ty.

-Nie powinnaś przychodzić tak cienko ubrana, w dodatku na bosaka- spojrzałem na jej długie, smukłe nogi. -Możesz się przeziębić.

-Każdy może- odparła, śmiejąc się.

-Teraz muszę cię zabrać do twojej komnaty, bo jeszcze wszystko się wyda- szepnąłem, biorąc ją w ramiona.

-A niby w jaki sposób chcesz tego dokonać? Korytarze są stale patrolowane, a... nawet o tym nie myśl!

Za późno. Wyskoczyłem przez okno, jednocześnie wyrzucając w powietrze linę. Uczepiła się ona iglicy wieży, a wtedy pobiegłem do przodu po ścianie, co jakiś czas odbijając się, by przeskoczyć na inną część muru. Chociaż Tara piszczała mi szeptem w ucho, że jestem już trupem, widziałem w jej szafirowych oczach iskierki radości z tej szalonej wycieczki wokół pałacu.

W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zatrzymałem się na balkonie, gdzie wypuściłem swoją księżniczkę z objęć.

-Szkoda, że tak szybko poszliśmy. Teraz najpewniej będziesz już musiał uciekać- powiedziała, przekrzywiając głowę. Z niedbale zrobionego koka wysunęło się lśniące, białe pasemko.

-Lepiej krótko niż wcale. Jutro, a może już dzisiaj, widzimy się na spotkaniu Magikgangu, pamiętasz? Wróbelka i Fabrycy chcą nam coś przekazać.

-Myślisz, że w końcu zdecydowali się, kiedy się pobiorą?

-Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że tak. Dobranoc, Taro Duncan- pocałowałem ją w czoło.

-Dobranoc, Calibanie Dal Salanie- szepnęła, muskając dłonią moją twarz. Zadrżałem pod wpływem jej dotyku, zawsze tak na mnie działała.

Odwróciłem się i skoczyłem z barierki.

* * *

Umówiliśmy się w jednej z najlepszych, choć najmniej znanych kawiarni oraz jednocześnie restauracji w Omois. Już z daleka poczułem zapach świeżo prażonych ziaren kawy, a także nuty wanilii i czekolady. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś zamówił mój ulubiony napój. Pociągnąłem kilka razy nosem by upewnić się, że na pewno dobrze myślę. Co prawda nie miałam może tak dobrego węchu jak Fabrycy czy pan Manitou, ale potrafiłem rozpoznać wiele rzeczy tylko z pomocą tego zmysłu.

Przydały się te wszystkie godziny trenowania.

Przyczaiłem się pod ścianą, a następnie przeskoczyłem przez barierkę i bezceremonialnie zabrałem Tarze kawę. Jej oczy miotały błyskawicami na wszystkie strony, ale nie potrafiliśmy powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu.

Kiedy już wszyscy rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie i otrzymaliśmy zamówienia, spytałem się o konkretny powód naszego spotkania.

-Chcielibyśmy dać wam zaproszenia na nasz ślub. Po długim ( _nawet bardzo...)_ namyśle doszliśmy do wniosku, że pobierzemy się w Lankovicie za miesiąc.

Zaczęliśmy wiwatować. Poprosiłem kelnera, aby przyniósł nam butelkę najlepszego wina, jakie mieli, na mój koszt. Decyzję naszych przyjaciół należało uczcić w każdy sposób. W momencie, w którym trunek przybył do nas, nalałem go do kieliszków. Wypiliśmy za pomyślność całego przedsięwzięcia, potem zaś za szczęście innych. Ponadto, aby umilić sobie dalszą rozmowę, zamówiliśmy coś obfitszego do jedzenia niż tylko ciastka. Osobiście wybrałem półmisek serów i alzacką tarte flambeé.

Przez ten cały czas nie cichły rozmowy. Nasz szampański nastrój udzielił się również pozostałym gościom oraz obsłudze, ponieważ niedługo potem rozległa się skoczna muzyka elfickiej kapeli. W utworach ich ludu zawsze było coś magicznego, coś, czemu nie mogłem się oprzeć. Uiściwszy należność za posiłek zaciągnąłem wszystkich na parkiet.

No dobrze...

Prawie wszystkich, ponieważ Fafnir i Sylver zostali przy stole, siłując się. Wiedziałem, jak wielką sprawia im to przyjemność, dlatego nie przeszkadzałem im i pozwoliłem cieszyć się sobą. Czekał ich jeszcze rok narzeczeństwa - gdy minie, będą mogli wziąć ślub zgodnie z krasnoludzkim zwyczajem. Trzeba było przyznać, że Fafnir stała się nadzwyczaj cierpliwa, o co nigdy bym ją nie posądzał!

Nagle, w środku kolejnego tańca, w restauracji pojawili się gwardziści Cesarzowej Lisbeth. Ubrane w czerwone mundury sześcioramienne thugi rozejrzały się po lokalu, po czym podeszły do siedzącego przy barze właściciela. Strażnicy porozmawiali z nim przez chwilę, następnie skierowali się w naszą stronę. Przeczuwając coś niedobrego, zgiąłem nadgarstki, aktywując prosty mechanizm wypychający dagi. Dopóki jednak nie dowiem się, o co chodzi, pozostaną ukryte.

Strażnicy ukłonili się przed Tarą. Następczyni tronu - przepraszam, Cesarzowa _bis_ zażądała o wyjaśnienie ich przybycia. Zwrócili się ku mnie.

-Calibanie Dal Salanie, jesteś oskarżony o kradzież dóbr imperialnych oraz działanie na niekorzyść Omois. W imię miłościwie panującej nam Cesarzowej Lisbeth'tylanhnem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru aresztujemy cię.

Na ułamek sekundy zatkało mnie. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi z tą _kradzieżą dóbr imperialnych_. Dotarło to do mnie w chwilę później - w momencie, w którym dwadzieścia cztery ramiona powędrowało w moją stronę.

Chodziło jej o Tarę.

Spojrzałem w oczy ukochanej przepraszająco. Nie mając innego wyboru skoczyłem do góry i odbiłem się od głów gwardzistów. Wydostawszy się z restauracji pobiegłem czym prędzej przed siebie. Wiedziałem, że ucieczka była najgorszą z możliwych opcji, ale nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na trafienie przed sąd cesarski i skazanie za niewinność. Już raz doszło do takiej sytuacji; zostałem wtedy oskarżony o morderstwo małego chłopca. Udało się udowodnić mój brak udziału w zbrodni. Tym razem jednak sytuacja prezentowała się w zupełnie innym świetle. Pani Lisbeth owszem, lubiła moje towarzystwo, ale tylko wtedy gdy nie próbowałem zbliżać się do Tary, co w moim wypadku było niemożliwe. Spędziliśmy razem tyle czasu, a ja tyle razy byłem jej rycerzem na czarnym, a może białym koniu, że nie dało się nas rozdzielić.

W ostatniej chwili uniknąłem zaklęć paraliżujących rzucanych przez strażników. Z każdą chwilą pojawiało się ich coraz więcej. To dobrze. Cesarzowa zobaczy, że nie tak łatwo jest mnie schwytać.

Skręciłem w bardzo dobrze mi znany ślepy zaułek. Stanąłem tuż pod ścianą, tak by moje plecy opierały się o nią. Nieco zziajani gwardziści otoczyli mnie, dotykając włóczniami. W odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnąłem się i sięgnąłem do kieszeni. Rzuciłem w ziemię kulką wypełnioną czarną materią (ze względu na swoje niesamowite właściwości izolujące osiągała zawrotne ceny na rynku, ale wraz ze starym kumplem z uniwersytetu nauczyłem się ją produkować), jednocześnie w myślach wyrecytowałem formułę zaklęcia teleportującego. Nim działanie specyfiku zdążyło minąć, opuściłem Omois.

* * *

Schroniłem się w Żywym Zamku w Lankovicie. Dzięki temu, że zawsze życzliwie odnosiłem się do Zamku, a nawet spełniałem niektóre prośby, od dawna cieszyłem się jego sympatią. Przyjaźń z Zamkiem już wielokrotnie uratowała mnie i moim przyjaciołom życie, za co byłem mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Ukryty w tajnym pokoju w obrazie byłem nie do znalezienia, wiedzieli o nim tylko ci, którzy do niego trafili.

Kilka godzin po moim przybyciu do Lankovitu dotarli również Wróbelka i Fabrycy wraz z moim liskiem. Ze złymi wieściami.

-Że co?!- wrzasnąłem, prawie zrzucając Blondynka z ramion.

-Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Cesarzowa zamknęła Tarę na terenie pałacu i nawet jej ogromna moc nie jest w stanie sforsować bariery. Za tobą zaś wysłała list gończy na caluteńki TamtenŚwiat- dodał Fabrycy, opierając się o ścianę.

Westchnąłem głęboko. Było jasne, że mam przerąbane.

Cholera, dlaczego musiałem mieć takiego pecha!? Wiem, że to może wydać się głupie i w ogóle, ale planowałem oświadczyć się Tarze w dwunastą rocznicę naszego pierwszego spotkania, do której zostały... niecałe trzy tygodnie. Cały ostatni rok spędziłem na tworzeniu prezentu zaręczynowego. Ponieważ przelałem w niego dosłownie wszystko, co miałem w sobie, był wyjątkowy.

Gdy tylko pożegnałem przyjaciół, usiadłem na podłodze i zacząłem rozmyślać nad możliwościami. Niezbyt mogłem pokazywać się publicznie, ochrona w pałacu została wzmocniona, a nawet jeśli udałoby mi się wkroczyć na jego teren, zostałbym natychmiast schwytany i postawiony przed sądem.

W trudnych sytuacjach zawsze kontaktowałem się z matką. Ona zawsze wiedziała, co powinno się uczynić w takich sytuacjach. Czując, że to jest właśnie nadzwyczajny przypadek, wyciągnąłem kryształową kulę i wybrałem numer Aliany-Leandriny Dal Salan. Udało mi się do niej dodzwonić dopiero za siódmym razem, głównie dlatego, że Żywy Zamek dla mojego bezpieczeństwa blokował wszelkie sygnały.

Moja matka westchnęła z ulgą, widząc w krysztale moją twarz.

-Dzięki bogom, Calibanie! Już się martwiłam, że cię złapali!

-Gdyby tak było, już dawno trąbiłaby o tym cała prasa planety- zaśmiałem się nerwowo. Spostrzegłem, że mama jest dziwnie spięta. Czyżby coś się stało?

Jak gdyby wyczuwając moje niewypowiedziane pytanie, zaczęła powoli mówić.

-Za niecałe trzy tygodnie Madix i Tadix znajdą się w jednej linii, przykryte przez cień TamtegoŚwiata.

-I co w związku z tym?- sposób, w jaki to wypowiedziała wskazywał na coś niedobrego.

-Wiąże się z tym pewien sekret naszej rodziny...

Pozwoliłem, by wciągnęła mnie jej opowieść.


End file.
